ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-King
Jean-King is an incredibly powerful robot created by the Esmerlda Multiversal Union. Appearance Due to the way in which it was created, Jean-King has a somewhat mis-matched appearance, taking various parts from both Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine variations from across the multiverse. History Shining Shining Zero the Movie: Revenge of Kaiser Kaiser Belial Many feared his return, but no one thought it would come so soon. Kaiser Kaiser Belial had made his resurgence, and rebuilt the Belial Magniversal Empire into a force capable of enslaving countless universes. Such was the fate of so many alternate reality counterparts to the planet Esmeralda. Countless Mirror Knights and Jean-Bots fell before Kaiser Kaiser Belial and his armies, it seemed none could stand in his way. Luckily, with oppression, comes resistance. The various Esmeraldans refused to see their universes be torn asunder and conquered like this, and eventually managed to contact one another. While some were compliant out of fear, others were willing to fight, albeit secretively. Thus, the Esmeraldan Multiversal Union was born, and underground resistance force dedicated to freeing countless worlds form the grip of the Belial Magniversal Empire. Though their guardians were gone, they could still aid their people. The EMU salvaged the remains of hundreds of Jean-Bots and Jean-Nines, reverse-engineering their technology and improving upon the robots, intent on creating a mechanical marvel powerful enough to best even Kaiser Kaiser Belial in combat. Given the consciousness of a particularly elite Jean-Bot, famed for being equal with the powerful robot Kaiju Grand King, the final robot was dubbed "Jean-King", for surpassing any other Jean-Bot that had come before it. Finally, the Esmeraldan Multiversal Union was ready......to fight. Jean-King tore apart Belial's armies, and led the charge against the Belal Magniversal Empire. The battle was fierce, and the Esmeraldans fought with all they good, with other races from across the multiverse even coming to aid them. However, even with this large force fighting for their freedom, Kaiser Kaiser Belial's forces remained too strong. The Belial Magniversal Empire started to gain the advantage, and it seemed victory would be impossible. Luckily, hope arrived in the form of Shining Shining Zero and Mirror Neo Knight, who hat gotten word of Belial's actions and set out to stop him. Jean-King quickly joined forces with the two and they fought together in a battle that would become legend, aided further by rouge and egotistical but kind-hearted alien, Glen Nova. Together, the four fought back the enemy and crippled the Belial Magniversal Empire's forces, making way for the resistance fighters of thousands of worlds to come in and take back their homes. However, Kaiser Kaiser Belial himself would descend onto the battlefield, his minions ready to hold off the members of what would become Parody Force Zero. Jean-King, seeking to fulfill his purpose, went straight for Kaiser Kaiser Belial. Though quite powerful in his own right, Jean-King proved unable to overcome Kaiser Kaiser Belial in combat. Luckily, his allies came to his rescue, and quickly turned the tide of the battle. This was, until Kaiser Kaiser Belial absorbed a large portion the Esmeraldan Emeralds from each version of the planet he had conquered with his empire, transforming into the massive monstrosity known as the Supreme Ultimate Arch Kaiser of Destruction, Arch Arch Belial. This massive and powerful opponent proved too much even for these powerful heroes. Jean-King, alongside Mirror Neo Knight, attempted to fight Belial but were swatted aside. Near the end of the battle, Belial cut his losses and prepared to destroy the entire Magniverse if he could not rule it, via his Arch Arch Deathcium Ray. Jean-King and the others tried desperately to hold off the attack with their barrier, the robot not wanting his people to be destroyed in the blink of an eye. Not wanting this to be their final day.. Alas, he would get his wish. Jean-King looked on in awe as Shining Shining Zero, pouring a large portion of his energy into his Final Shining Shining Ultimate Zero attack, put an end to Arch Arch Belial, ending his reign of terror and destroying his empire in a gigantic flash of light. With the battle over, peace was resumed. Jean-King had served his people, and his purpose. Shining Shining Zero and Mirror Neo Knight, impressed with his and Glen Nova' abilities, offered the two to come help them fight to defend the Magniverse, and even universes beyond it, from all threats. While Gen Nova was excited about the opportunity, Jean-King was unsure, feeling it was still his duty to protect the Esmeraldans. However, Shining Shining Zero offered Jean-King and his people the Parody Garrion's resources in order to rebuilt their fallen Jean-Bots and Jean-Nines into a defensive force, and promised that all of their universes would be under the Garrison's constant protection. Having known his new ally for only a brief time, Jean-King nonetheless felt he could trust his word, and accepted the offer, joining with Shining Shining Zero, Mirror Neo Knight, and Glen Nova to become... Parody Force Zero!!!!!!!! Abilities * Jean Knuckles: Jean-King can launch either of his fists at an opponent, with the rocket-propelled appendages being able to travel at speeds rivaling spacecraft. ** Double Jean Knuckle: With Jean-King launches both fists at once. * Super Beam Emerald: Multiple bullets of energy fired from the forehead, these are charged by the emeralds of Esmeralda, which Jean-King has an even larger supply of compared to a typical Jean-Bot. Jean-King can also modify the Beam Emerald at will to become an immensely powerful beam attack, being able to blast spark Shining Darklops with ease and even match Shining Shining Zero's Shining Shining Emerium Slash, though Jean-King himself admits the beam is less powerful than Zero's * Solar Jean Blade: Jean-King can generate a powerful energy blade from his right wrist, being able to cut through even the toughest of materials. It is apparently powered by the energy of a blue star. Notably, the blade was able to wound Kaiser Kaiser Belial and go blow for blow with his powerful sword. * Battle Shield: Jean-King can uss the shield on his left shoulder for defensive purposes. It is immensely durable and can even block the beams of multiple Shining Darklops. ** Battle Ax: Jean-King can change the Battle Shield to a Battle Ax for offensive purposes. The ax is even more powerful than the Jean Blade, being able to pierce Arch Arch Belial's skin during Jean-King's battle with the tyrant. *** Finishing Windmill: Jean-King's finisher attack, where he spins at high speeds while wielding the Battle Ax, and cleaves an opponent, being able to cut even beings on the level of Kaiser Kaiser Belial's generals in two. * Jean Crusher Missiles: Jean-King can fire homing missiles from his back that are powerful enough to down hundreds of warships. * Boosters: Jean-Bot has rocket boosters on his back that can propel him through the air. He also possess interstellar traveling abilities regardless of which form he is in. ** Lightspeed Travel: When needed, Jean-King can fly at lightspeed. ** Acceleration: Using his boosters, Jean-King can enhance his own speed, being able to move so fast that he can become a blur of motion. * Jean Twin Cannons: Jean-King has arm-mounted energy cannons on his left arm, that fire incredibly powerful projectiles, being able to harm even Kaiser Kaiser Belial, albeit not greatly. * Super Jean Laser: Jean-King can fire laser beams from his eyes that are slightly weaker than his Beam Emerald, but still notably powerful. * Jean Buckle Buster: Jean-King can fire a powerful beam from the "buckle" on his waist. * Jean Thunder: Jean-King can fire lightning bolts from his hands, powerful enough to paralyze of all of Parody Force Zero for a limited amount of time. He typically employs this when the others are arguing. * Jean Flasher Blasts: Jean-King can fire energy blasts from his chest that act like homing missiles, but are more powerful than his usual missiles. ** Super Jean Attack: Jean-King can shoots the Jean Flasher Blasts while spinning himself to attack the enemy from any area. * Strength: Jean-King's combat strength is enough to stagger Kaiser Kaiser Belial in direct physical combat, through the Dark Ultra eventually got the upper hand, so it can be assumed that Jean King's impressive strength is still lesser than Shining Shining Zero or Kaiser Kaiser Belial. * Warp Beam: Jean-King can fire a beam form his eyes that transports a being into his cockpit. Trivia * Obviously, this character is based on Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine. * Parody Force Zero is a thing now. * Credit to Kit for his name. He also came up with the original idea for this character, which the Jean-Bot whose strength was on par with Grand King that Jean-King shares the consciousness of is a reference to. ** As such, he may use this character as he wishes. * This is how to effectively do an OP Parody. ** He is not one-upping anyone, and is in fact noted as being weaker than multiple established OP characters numerous times. ** His history section is not a complete joke with no thought put into it. ** He actually sports a unique design, and is not just an official character with some OP abilities. ** Effort was put into making this. * An early name for this character was "Jean-Neo", as I wanted to further my attempts at showing an OP parody could be done well, but I decided it wouldn't be the best idea to make a character with the term "Neo" in their name after Neo Ultras had become such an idiotic trend, and Kit's naming suggestion sealed the deal on "Jean-King" ** This design will be used for a version of this character created by Kit that is a fusion of Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine. *** Currently Kit does not plan to integrate this; however, he may give a version of this character his own series instead. Category:Robots Category:Other Heroes Category:Parody Force Zero Category:Shining Shining Zero Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:OP Characters Category:KitsuneSoldier